Contracorriente
by IB Black
Summary: Bella se casará por obligación con el prepotente Edward Cullen... Al menos eso piensa hasta que Emmett llega a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: ¡Hola! Hace tiempo que escribí esta historia, decidí comenzar a publicarla aquí porque fue la primera que escribí, espero la disfruten :) **

* * *

"Noticia inesperada"

* * *

¿Cómo he llegado hasta aquí? Ahora estoy aquí midiéndome mí vestido de novia y ni siquiera tengo las suficientes medidas en mi cuerpo para llenarlo. Extraño mi infancia, cuando no tenía que preocuparme por nada, esos tiempos dorados se han ido ya. Mi padre me ha comprometido en matrimonio, así es acostumbrado en las familias antiguas como la mía.

Él, mi prometido, es Edward Cullen, un chico de familia adinerada como la mía, él es muy guapo, a todas las chicas del instituto les gusta, ellas dicen que es perfecto y que tengo mucha suerte por ser su prometida. Están equivocadas, nadie es perfecto y mucho menos él, es guapo y rico pero también es prepotente y egoísta, cree que todos son inferiores a él.

Tengo tantas ganas de salir huyendo, pero no puedo hacerle eso a mis padres, suficiente tuvieron con la boda arruinada de mi hermano, todo iba tan perfecto pero él no aguanto más y le gritó a todos que era gay, a mi madre casi le da un infarto y mi padre ni se diga, le grito a mi hermano y lo corrió, desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver, lo extraño tanto, solo él sabía entenderme.

* * *

_3 Meses antes…_

Hoy tenemos una cena con Edward y su familia, su familia es tan irritante, más su madre, ella me pregunta cosas, cosas tontas, como mi rutina diaria, ¿a quién le importa eso?

- Princesa, mira tú vestido, es hermoso – Dijo mi madre mostrándome un vestido de noche largo y rojo.

- ¡Mamá! ¡Es anticuado!

- ¿De qué hablas? Te quedara perfecto. Cámbiate y baja, ya casi llegan los Cullen – Dijo mi madre saliendo de mi habitación.

- Hazle caso Bella – Dijo Jessica desde la puerta de mi habitación, Jessica es la hija del ama de llaves y es mi amiga desde que era pequeña.

- Pero es horrible, no sé cómo se le ocurrió comprarlo.

- ¡Vamos! Tienes que usarlo y no puedes cambiarlo.

- Es cierto, yo no puedo, pero tú sí.

- No, yo no te voy a ayudar

- ¡Por favor! Tú puedes hacer que mi ropa horrible sea hermosa.

- Este bien, te ayudaré.

- ¡Gracias!

Jessica puso manos a la obra y al final dejo ese horrible vestido tan hermoso, cortó casi todo, las mangas, el cuello, en realidad todo lo que estorbaba.

- Jess eres genial, creo que te amo.

- Lo sé, no sé qué harías sin mí pero tu mamá se va a enojar.

- Déjala, es mi vida.

- Isabella baja ya llegaron los invitados – gritó mi madre

Baje despacio las escaleras por miedo a la reacción de mi madre, poco a poco podía ver a los Cullen, Carlisle tan elegante como siempre, Esme encantadora y Edward con un aire de superioridad que se nota en la forma de sus labios al ver a los demás, él plantó su mirada en mí y su expresión cambio radicalmente, fue la primera vez que se vi bien sus brillantes ojos.

- Isabella, ¿por qué estas… - Dijo mi madre pero la pregunta fue interrumpida.

- Bella estás hermosa – Dijo Edward. Él me llamo _Bella_.

- Pasemos al comedor

Como es habitual en la cena, no se dijo ni una palabra, cuando todos terminamos de comer se dijeron las palabras que menos deseaba oír.

- Edward porque no sales a charlar con Isabella al jardín – Dijo Esme agradablemente.

- Claro madre, ¿Bella me acompañas? – Se paró y estiró su mano hacia mí, puse mi mano sobre la suya y un escalofrió me recorrió por completo. Salimos de la mano hasta el jardín.

- Entonces Bella… ¿Te gusta la química?

- No, tú lo sabes, vamos en la misma clase y siempre me duermo – Trate de sonar lo menos engreída posible.

- Si, lo siento – Respondió y después de eso quedamos unos minutos en silencio hasta que algo ocurrió.

- ¿Qué es eso?

- Parece un animal, no te asustes Bella.

- ¿Asustarme? Vamos a ver – Nos acercamos lentamente para descubrir que solo era un pequeño conejo blanco.

- Es hermoso ¿no crees?

- Si lo es, mira tiene la patita herida, hay que llevarlo a mi habitación ahí lo puedo curar – De puntillas pasamos por la planta baja de mi casa para que no nos descubrieran y subimos a mi cuarto.

- ¡Woow! Tu habitación es increíble, nunca me la imagine así, digo, no es porque me la haya imaginado.

- Gracias, espera, voy por el botiquín – Entré al baño y agarré el botiquín, al salir encontré a Edward tocando mi guitarra.

- ¿Sabes tocar?

- Claro, por algo la tengo, ¿tú sabes?

- Si, es mi instrumento favorito pero mi madre prefiere que toque el piano.

- ¡Así son las madres!

Curamos al conejo con mucho cuidado

- Me gustan los animales, quiero ser biólogo pero…

- No me digas, tu padre quiere que seas doctor como él.

- De hecho…

- Edward Cullen – Escuchamos gritar a Esme.

- Oh no, es mejor que me vaya, adiós Bella.

- Adiós Ed – Sonrió y salió de mi habitación.

Los tacones de mi madre subían las escaleras, por supuesto se dirigían a mi habitación.

- Isabella, ¿qué hacían solos aquí?

- ¡Nada!

- ¡Déjala! Además ya tienen que conocerse mejor – dijo mi padre desde la puerta.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿De qué hablan?

- No te preocupes princesa, todo está arreglado, te casaras con Edward en tres meses.


	2. Chapter 2

**N/A: Para aclarar confusiones, la historia es sobre Bella y Edward pero Emmett tiene un papel muy importante en ella.**

* * *

"La llegada"

Todo ha ido mal desde que me dijeron que me tengo que casar con Edward, todavía estoy procesándolo, desde esa noche no les dirijo la palabra a mis padres, solo hablo con Jessica. Las cosas con Edward siguen casi como siempre, solo que ahora aparte de no hablarme tampoco quiere mirarme a los ojos. La única clase que tengo con él es química y esas dos horas son las más tormentosas del día.

- Buen día a todos, hoy vamos a trabajar en parejas, yo las elegiré – Dijo el maestro tomando la lista – Vamos a ver, la primera pareja es Edward Cullen y la señorita Swan – Lo que me faltaba, tener que trabajar con él. El maestro terminó de decir las parejas y salió del salón.

- Entonces Bella, nos tocó juntos, el destino no está de nuestra parte – Sabía que no era cordial pero ese comentario fue muy cruel, al menos para mí.

- Chicos, tenemos un tercero en discordia – Dijo el maestro mientras un chico entraba atrás de él – Él es Emmett es nuevo alumno así que ¿quién lo quiere en su equipo?

- Nosotros – Dijo Edward rápidamente, esto me molestó un poco pero al menos no estaría sola con él.

- Esta bien, Emmett trabajaras con Edward e Isabella

- Hola, mucho gusto – Dijo el chico sentándose en nuestras mesa.

- Hola Emmett yo soy Isabella pero me puedes decir Bella.

- Esta bien Bella, entonces hay que ponernos a trabajar.

En toda la clase Emmett nos contó historias sobre los viajes que ha hecho por el mundo, él es realmente interesante, no es como los chicos de aquí, no es frívolo y calculador como Edward, él es totalmente único.

- ¡Hey Bella! ¡Espera! ¿En qué clases vas? – Dijo Emmett acercándose a mí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Para ver si vamos en algunas juntos, mira este es mi horario – Dijo mostrándome una hoja de papel arrugada.

- ¡Que mal! No estamos en ninguna juntos, claro, solo en química.

- Qué bueno. Digo, no que no estemos juntos si no que hayas reaccionado así al saberlo – Él tenía razón reaccione tan extraño y sin pensarlo, tal vez tenía la esperanza de estar con él al menos en otra clase donde no estuviera Edward.

- ¡Ah! ¡Perdón!

- ¿Perdón? ¿Por qué? Eres una chica extraña, espero verte cuando salgamos, adiós.

- Yo también – Dije y después se alejó lentamente de mí.

En las clases no hice más que pensar en mi reacción al estar con Emmett, él me hace sentir diferente, siento algo que no sé cómo explicar, una sensación que me gusta pero al mismo tiempo me asusta mucho.

El timbre me puso nerviosa, quería verlo. Salí mirando a todas partes pero él no estaba por ninguna parte.

- ¡Hey Isa! – Una voz me asustó, volteé para ver de quién se trataba. Edward, otra vez él.

- ¿Isa? Es Bella lo sabes

- Lo sé, es solo que creo que ya cualquiera te llama así, además nos vamos a casar, te puedo llamar como quiera.

- Arrogante como siempre – Contesté y me marché enojada hacia mi coche.

A veces quisiera que mi mente se pusiera en blanco para no poder pensar en nada, para no poder pensar en Edward, mi familia, mi inevitable boda y lo peor, en cómo me siento con Emmett. Dormir es lo mejor que puedo hacer, aunque quisiera que no fuera un día nuevo para que nunca llegara al día de mi matrimonio.

- Bella, despierta, es tarde – Me despertó la voz suave de Jessica.

- ¿Tarde para qué?

- La escuela.

- ¡Oh no!

Me arregle rápidamente y subí al coche para llegar a la escuela. Nunca he querido hacerme notar y una gran manera es llegando tarde a mí clase de química.

- ¡Lo siento! ¿Puedo pasar?

- Solo porque su equipo la necesita, pase rápido y póngase a trabajar – Dijo mi maestro mientras yo caminaba hacia mi mesa para encontrarme con los hermosos rostros de Edward y Emmett.

- Extraña e impuntual, muy buenas cualidades – Me dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa en la cara – Quiero preguntarte algo, ¿puedo?

- Claro

- ¿Sales con alguien?

- No, no sale con nadie, ¿por qué? ¿Quieres salir con ella? No te lo recomiendo, es muy extraña – Dijo Edward rápidamente.

- Eres un idiota, y sí, quiero salir con ella pero ¿a ti que te importa?

- ¿Idiota? Yo no soy el que quiere salir con…

- ¡Acepto! Quiero salir contigo – Dije en un impulso.

En ese momento no pensé en las consecuencias.


	3. Chapter 3

"La noche del viernes"

Es como si cada vez que Edward abriera la boca lo hiciera para molestarme, al menos desde que acepte salir con Emmett ni siquiera habla. Ahora solo tengo que averiguar cómo haré para salir con él, soy como una presa en mi casa, mis padres solo me dejarían salir con…  
Edward.

- Tenemos que ver bien como haremos el proyecto, y para eso creo que es necesario que hables con nosotros Edward – Dijo Emmett mientras todos los demás en el aula discutían sobre sus proyectos.

- Eso supongo – Dijo Edward, hace tanto que no escuchaba su voz, ahora es extraño oírla.

- La clase termino, el lunes siguen con lo de su proyecto – Dijo el maestro saliendo del salón.

Todos salieron después de él, incluyendo a Emmett; yo tenía que hacer algo primero.

- ¿Edward, podemos hablar?

- No tenemos nada de qué hablar.

- Necesito tu ayuda.

- ¿Para qué?

- Para poder tener una cita con Emmett.

- ¿Quieres que ayude a mi prometida a salir con otro chico?

- Como lo dices no suena lindo pero así es.

- No.

- Por favor, Edward.

- Sí aceptara, ¿cómo te ayudaría?

- Mis padres me dejaran salir solo contigo, entonces les pedirías permiso, irías por mí y después yo me iría con Emmett.

- Qué fácil se te hace todo.

- Bien, si no quieres ayudarme yo me las arreglare.

- Te ayudare pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál?

- Los acompañare en toda su cita.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no

- Entonces no te ayudare.

- ¡Espera! Acepto.

- Genial entonces te veo a las ocho.

- ¿No pedirás permiso a mis padres?

- Eso es tu parte.

A veces me pregunto porque mi vida es tan complicada, ahora tengo que convencer a Emmett de salir conmigo y con Edward.

- ¡Bella! ¿A qué hora pasare por ti?

- Sobre eso, tengo que decirte algo… Edward nos acompañara, mis padres no me dejarían…

- ¡Bien!

- ¿Qué?

- Por ti cualquier sacrificio vale la pena.

- A las ocho treinta en el café "Monue".

- Ahí los veré – Dijo Emmett mientras se alejaba de mí.

Esta es mi noche, mi primera cita, con chaperón pero una cita es una cita, me pregunto porque Edward quiere ir a la cita con nosotros, lo sé, para fastidiarme. Llegando a mi casa me dirigí directo hacia mis padres para pedirles permiso aunque ya se la respuesta.

- Padres, saldré con Edward esta noche.

- ¿Y quién te dio permiso? – Dijo mi padre un poco enojado.

- ¿Permiso? Pensé que Edward era mi prometido y nos teníamos que conocer mejor.

- Eso es cierto Charlie, déjala ir, se tienen que conocer – Dijo mamá con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- Gracias – Dije rápidamente y salí rápido del estudio.

Estoy emocionada. Me pongo un vestido negro que Jess me hizo hace un tiempo, un vestido corto y ajustado, en serio quiero sorprender a Emmett.

- ¡Isabella! Edward está aquí – Gritó mi madre como siempre.

- Ahora bajo.

Es hora, estoy reluciente pero si mi madre me ve con este vestido me asesina, me cubro con un abrigo. Bajando las escaleras me encuentro con el rostro de Edward sonriéndole a mi madre.

- Hola Bella, es hora de irnos – Dijo Edward como si ya no pudiera pasar ni un minuto más con mi madre, es comprensible ni siquiera yo la soporto.

- ¡Sí, vámonos!

Salimos rápido de mi casa y entramos al coche, ni una palabra en todo el camino, total silencio.

- Llegamos querida Isabella

- Sí, gracias

Edward baja del coche mientras yo desabrocho mi abrigo para dejar ver mi escotado vestido. Él abre la puerta y me da la mano.

- Nunca pensé que trajeras eso bajo el abrigo – Dice viéndome sorprendido.

- Ahí está – Digo mientras veo a Emmett en la puerta del Café, impecable como siempre.

- Si ahí esta – Caminamos juntos hasta la puerta.

- Hermosa, los dos se ven hermosos – Dice Emmett riendo.

- Gracias Emm – Dice Edward actuando irónicamente.

La cena estuvo increíble, Edward no dijo ni una palabra, solo se limitaba a observar, Emmett como siempre estuvo muy amable, lástima que la noche tiene que terminar, al menos estoy feliz, mi primera cita fue maravillosa.

- Voy por el auto – Dice Edward caminando hacia la esquina.

- Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo la cita? – Pregunta Emmett nervioso.

- Genial, me encantó – Digo con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Nos miramos fijamente, nos acercamos poco a poco hasta que sus labios rosan con los míos, nunca pensé que sus labios fueran tan cálidos y tuvieran un sabor tan dulce, era un momento perfecto hasta que abro mis ojos, Edward está a unos metros observándonos estático, rápidamente me separo de Emmett y me despido con un beso en la mejilla. Subo al coche y Edward sube detrás de mí, en todo en camino no nos decimos ni una palabra, hasta llegar a la puerta de mi casa Edward habla. Él no es grosero solo me hace poner los pies en la tierra.

- En realidad sabes que nunca podrás estar con él ¿verdad?


	4. Chapter 4

"Los míos y los tuyos"

"En realidad sabes que nunca podrás estar con él ¿verdad?" Esa frase no hacía más que dar vueltas en mi cabeza, no sé cómo pude hacerme tantas ilusiones con Emmett sin pensar que mis padres nunca permitirán que no me case con Edward.

Mis pensamientos no me dejan dormir así que me levanto y deambulo por la casa hasta llegar al sótano, ahí está, prácticamente, toda mi niñez, fotos, cartas, juguetes y algo que no recordaba, una lista que hice en mi cumpleaños número 10, en ella escribí las 10 cosas que deseaba hacer antes de morir, me sorprende ver que las cosas escritas no son nada absurdas, al menos no todas y por un momento una luz de esperanza llega a mí, tal vez esa niña llena de sueños y esperanzas siga en mí, solo tengo que encontrarla.

**10 cosas que debo hacer antes de morir:**  
_1. Negarme a la voluntad de mis padres.__  
__2. Estudiar arte y música en New York.__  
__3. Conocer a mi amor verdadero.__  
__4. Escalar una gran montaña.__  
__5. Viajar a París__  
__6. Ayudar a Jasper para que pueda enfrentar a nuestros padres__  
__7. Golpear a Edward Cullen__  
__8. Ayudar a Jess a ser una gran diseñadora__  
__9. Conocer a Paul McCartney__  
__10. Ser feliz_

Es difícil darse cuenta que en el pasado eras mejor que en el presente, ninguna de las cosas escritas han sido realizadas; de pronto una lágrima se derrama por mi mejilla, mis lágrimas caen poco a poco hasta que yo caigo con ellas.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella despierta!

- ¿Jess? ¿Qué pasa?

- Tú dímelo ¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el sótano?

- Me quede dormida viendo unas cosas.

- Pues levántate porque tu mamá esta como loca buscándote.

- ¿Por qué?

- Hoy es el aniversario de tus padres. Vamos levántate y baja – Dijo Jess mientras se alejaba de mí.

Tomo la lista y bajo a mi cuarto, me encierro y me arreglo para ir con mis padres, cada año en su aniversario vamos a desayunar al "Empare", nunca he entendido porque los tengo que acompañar si es el día en que deberían estar solos disfrutando.

- ¡Isabella¡ ¡Baja! – Mi madre, gritándome como siempre.

Bajo y subo al coche sin decir ni una palabra, en el camino al restaurante mis padres hablan sobre los Cullen y los detalles de la boda, prefiero no opinar nada.

Todo lo que hago con mis padres es aburrido desde que Jasper se fue.

Al llegar al restaurante pasa algo increíble…

Esa hermosa sonrisa del ser que más anhelaba ver desde la anoche se puso frente a mí, Emmett está en la mesa de enfrente con su familia.

- Emmett – Susurro.

- ¿Dijiste algo princesa? – Dice mi padre.

- Nada

El padre de Emmett se pone de pie y puedo ver que es idéntico a su hijo, los mismos ojos, la misma sonrisa, idénticos.

- ¿Robin? – Dice mi padre dirigiéndose al padre de Emmett.

- ¿Charlie? ¡Que sorpresa! – Dice él con una voz tan parecida a la de Emmett.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Vine a desayunar con mi familia

- ¿Por qué no se sientan con nosotros? – En ese momento se me para el corazón. Emmett, su familia, mi familia y yo en la misma mesa.

- ¿Y por qué no? – Dice el padre de Emmett llamando a su familia.

Emmett me ve y se le ilumina la cara, su hermanita lo toma de la mano y se sientan en nuestra mesa.

- Hola Bella – Dice Emmett con entusiasmo.

- ¿Se conocen? – Pregunta mi madre.

- Sí mamá, va en mi clase de química.

La comida es fastidiosa, a pesar de estar junto a Emmett. Solo hablan nuestros padres, nadie más dice ni una palabra y eso, hasta cierto punto, está bien porque no quiero que Emmett se entere de mi verdadera relación con Edward Cullen.

- ¿Y también conoces a Edward Cullen? – Dice mi madre dirigiéndose a Emmett.

- Claro, él es muy… Inteligente – Dice Emm con su gran sonrisa.

- Por supuesto que lo es, ¿ya te conto Isabella que se casará con él en unos meses? – No entiendo por qué mi madre es tan indiscreta, porque le tiene que decir al chico que me gusta, probablemente el amor de mi vida, que me casare con otro.

- No, se le olvido contarme ese pequeño detalle – Dice él con seriedad.

- ¿Nos acompañan a nuestra casa? Hoy es nuestro aniversario y que mejor que pasarla con amigos – Pregunta mi padre.

- Claro – Contesta el padre de Emmett.

Pagan la cuenta y nos dirigimos a la casa, en todo el camino pienso en qué decirle a Emm pero ¿qué podría decirle? ¿Qué lo amo pero me casare con otro? En realidad no sé si es amor, solo sé que es un gran sentimiento que no puedo explicar.

Al llegar a la casa nuestros padres van a tomar el té mientras él, su pequeña hermana y yo nos quedamos en la sala.

- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que te casarás?

- Porque no quiero hacerlo.

- Entonces no lo hagas.

- No puedo decir que no, mi padre no lo soportaría.

- ¿Por qué? 

- Mi hermano huyó y le dijo que era gay el día de su boda

- Ángela ve al jardín con mamá – Le dice Emmett a su hermanita.

- Claro – Dice Ángela saliendo de la habitación.

- ¿Entonces qué piensas hacer? ¿Huir conmigo el día de tu boda? ¿Casarte y ser infeliz? ¿Negarte ahora?

- No pienso hacer nada

- Nunca pensé que fueras tan cobarde para no luchar por tu felicidad – Dice Emmett con lágrimas en los ojos y rápidamente sale de mi casa.

Él tiene toda la razón soy una cobarde, tengo que hacer algo, tengo que lograr ser feliz, por mi hermano, por todos los que confían en mí y, lo más importante, por mí misma.


	5. Chapter 5

"Buscando mi camino"

¿Qué hacer para ser feliz? ¿Escapar con Emmett? ¿De qué viviríamos? ¿Qué pasaría con mis padres? ¿Y mis estudios? ¿Y si me caso con Edward? ¿Podré ser feliz?

No sé qué hacer, como lograr ser feliz sin lastimar a nadie, creo que eso es imposible, si intento ser feliz con Emmett destrozare a mis padres pero si me caso con Edward, Emmett y yo seremos infelices

- Bella ¿estás bien? – Pregunta Edward preocupado.

- Sí, gracias por preguntar.

- El miércoles será el viaje al lugar de práctica para su trabajo, nos quedaremos una noche y regresaremos el jueves a primera hora así que informen a sus tutores – Dice el maestro guardando sus libros en su portafolio.

- Pasaremos todo un día juntos, qué divertido. –Dice Edward sarcásticamente.

- Emmett necesitamos hablar. – Le digo sin obtener respuesta alguna.

- ¡Huh! Parece que si será divertido. –Dice Edward al notar la tensión entre Emmett y yo.

Emmett toma sus libros y sale del salón, yo salgo rápidamente detrás de él.

- ¡Emmett! ¡Espera! – Emmett se detiene para mirarme fijamente.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Decirme que te vas a casar con él?

- No, es solo que no puedo estar mal contigo – Mis lágrimas empiezan a derramarse.

Emmett respira profundamente – Lo siento, sé que me he portado muy mal estos días pero es porque no soporto la idea de que te cases con él.

- Lo sé, pero me estoy muriendo por tu actitud.

- Tienes razón he sido un idiota, no tengo que presionarte, es tu decisión, harás lo que pienses que es mejor para ti.

- ¿En serio crees eso?

- Sí, perdón, si decides casarte con Edward al menos me gustaría ser tu amigo estos meses.

- Eres increíble.

- Así que… ¿Irás al viaje de química?

- Creo que es obligatorio así que si iré.

- ¿Eres buena en matemáticas?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué si soy buena en matemáticas?

- Sí, eso pregunte.

- Sí, lo soy, ¿por qué?

- Yo no, ¿me ayudas con mi tarea de matemáticas?

- Claro.

- Hoy en tu casa a las tres – Dice él. Sin más se da la vuelta y se aleja de mí.

Eso fue muy extraño, creo que solo se disculpó para que lo ayudara, no, la verdad no lo creo capaz de eso. Paso las últimas clases pensando en cómo buscar mi felicidad pero no encuentro la respuesta; al salir de clase encuentro a Edward.

- ¿Bella quieres salir de conmigo hoy en la tarde? – Dice Edward con entusiasmo.

- ¿Perdón? ¿Tú y yo, en una cita?

- Si nos vamos a casar tenemos que conocernos bien.

- No puedo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Tengo mucha tarea.

- Pues otro día será, al menos el miércoles pasaremos todo el día juntos… ojalá solo fuéramos tú y yo en el viaje.

- Me tengo que ir, adiós Edward.

Al llegar a mi casa no encuentro ni a mi madre ni a mi padre, Jessica me informa que fueron a la casa de uno de los socios de la empresa de mi padre, la suerte estaba de mi lado.

Me pongo uno de mis vestidos más lindos y me siento a esperarlo, cuento cada uno de los segundos hasta que el timbre suena, corro a abrir y ahí está él, tan perfecto como siempre.

- ¡Hola Bells!

- ¡Hola Emm! ¡Vamos a mi habitación! – Digo tomándole la mano y haciendo que corra detrás de mí.

- ¡Espera, me arrancarás la mano! – Dice riéndose.

- Perdón – Me disculpo al llegar a la habitación.

- ¿Me puedo sentar?

- Claro.

- ¿Por qué corrimos?

- No lo sé, solo te quería ver.

- ¡Ah! Gran explicación.

- Si, perdón otra vez.

- No te preocupes… ¿Qué es eso? – Pregunta señalando una hoja que está sobre mi cama.

- Es una tonta lista que hice hace años.

- ¿La puedo ver?

- Claro.

- 10 cosas que debo hacer antes de morir – Comienza a leer la lista en voz alta y al terminar me mira con desconcierto. – Esto no es nada tonto Bella, esto es tú guía para ser feliz.

- ¿Mi guía para ser feliz?

- Así es y yo te ayudare.

- ¿Cómo?

- ¡El viaje de química!

- ¿Qué?

- Nos escaparemos en el viaje de química. Es el último trabajo de año, todo ya acabo, regresaremos para la graduación.

- Es una locura.

- Es lo que tienes que hacer para ser feliz.

- Tienes razón, escaparemos en el viaje.

- ¡Genial! Tú y yo… Rumbo a la felicidad.


	6. Chapter 6

"Lo mejor de mi vida"

- Cada uno tendrá que escoger a un compañero de viaje, con el estarán en el transporte de ida y regreso del viaje. – Explica el maestro mientras salíamos del colegio.

- ¡Yo escojo a Bella! – Grita Edward apresurado.

- Claro, Sr. Cullen – Dice el maestro.

- Yo también quiero a Bella – Dijo Emmett.

- Sera otra ocasión porque el Sr. Cullen lo dijo primero.

- Pero… - Digo nerviosa.

- Déjalo Bella, ya estamos juntos en esto.

- Sí Bella, no te preocupes yo iré con alguien más.

- ¿Ves?, Emmett no tiene problemas.

- Suban en orden jóvenes. – Ordena el maestro señalando un autobús que estaba enfrente de la entrada del colegio.

Al subir al autobús escojo un asiento y Edward se sienta junto a mí, Emmett se sienta más atrás con un chico.

- Al fin puedo estar contigo al menos un segundo.

- El viaje dura dos horas así que es más de un segundo y no tengo idea porque quieres estar conmigo.

- ¿En serio no te has dado cuenta?

- ¿De qué?

- De que cada vez que estas con él me dan celos, de que trato de caerte bien, de que cuando él te besa me dan ganas de matarlo a golpes – Habla Edward con frustración impregnada en su voz.

- Pensé que me odiabas.

- ¿Odiarte? Si eres la chica más noble, hermosa, inteligente y perfecta que he conocido en mi vida.

- Yo no soy perfecta, nadie lo es.

- Para mí, tú lo eres.

- Lo siento Edward pero yo…

- No digas nada, ya lo sé, tú lo quieres a él.

- Pero… ¿sabes?, tú eres muy especial.

- Yo sé lo que soy, soy un egocéntrico, envidioso, soy una persona horrible.

- No, no lo eres, eres especial.

Solo una sonrisa tengo como respuesta, tomo mis audífonos, pongo música y me recargo en su pecho, él simplemente me abraza y, sin pensarlo, nos quedamos dormidos.

En mis sueños aparace Edward en un prado, él me está mirando, del lado contrario a él está Emmett, los dos me ofrecen la mano pero yo avanzo unos pasos hacia Edward, me detengo, giro y veo a Emmett diciéndome adiós dando una vuelta y perdiéndose entre los árboles, de repente siento un vacío enorme, él ya no estaba más.

- Bella, Edward, despierten. – Dice la voz de Emmett, al abrir los ojos lo veo frente a nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta Edward adormilado.

- Ya llegamos.

- Nos bajaremos y te perderé otra vez. – Dice Edward como si Emmett no estuviera ahí.

- Entonces bajen rápido. – Ruge Emmett enojado, da la vuelta y baja del autobús.

- Vamos tenemos que bajar. – Edward me ofrece su mano y yo la acepto sin decir nada.

Al bajar, el maestro nos explica lo que haremos. Edward, Emmett y yo tomamos nuestro material para la práctica y caminamos en silencio hasta el lugar donde nos ubicó el maestro, el silencio es insoportable y no lo soporto más.

- ¿Es estúpido no creen? ¿Una práctica de campo para Química? – Digo para romper el silencio.

- Si, lo es. – Murmura Emmett. – ¿Pasa algo entre ustedes?

- ¿No lo sabes? Nos vamos a casar – Dice Edward un poco enojado.

- ¿Estás seguro de eso?

- ¿De qué estás hablando?

- De nada, solo lo dijo porque si – Digo rápidamente para que Edward no sospeche nuestros planes de huir. – Mejor hay que seguir callados.

Nuestro silencio perdura, terminamos la práctica más rápido que los demás equipos, hacemos nuestro ensayo sin decir una palabra, lo entregamos al profesor y él nos da la tarde libre para ir a explorar.

- Oigan, yo me tengo que quedar, ustedes vayan y diviértanse – Dice Emmett dando la vuelta hacia su tienda de acampar.

- Entonces… ¿Tú y yo otra vez? – Pregunta Edward sonriendo.

- Así parece.

- Vamos a una colina que vi durante hacíamos la práctica, se veía hermosa.

- Claro.

Caminamos hasta alejarnos de todos, llegamos a la colina que mencionó Edward, él tiene razón, es hermosa, verde, sin arboles alrededor y con flores de varios colores. Edward toma mi mano y nos recostamos en el pasto, me abraza y nos miramos fijamente.

- Nunca pensé que pasaría esto, tú y yo juntos en una colina llena de flores a pocas semanas de nuestra boda.

- Yo tampoco.

- Y menos pensé que me gustarías.

- Yo tampoco pensé que tú me gustarías.

- ¿Te gusto?

- Si eres guapo y arrogante, pero cuando estoy contigo me siento bien.

- Eso me alegra.

Me aprieta contra él y cerramos los ojos, sin darnos cuenta nos quedamos dormidos y al despertar ya es de noche, bajamos rápido al campamento. Edward se despide de mi con un beso en la frente y va en dirección su tienda de acampar, al entrar en mi tienda me sorprendo al encontrar a Emmett ahí.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Emmett?

- Es ahora o nunca, nos tenemos que ir.

- ¿Ahora?

- Si ya preparé todo… ¿ya no te quieres ir?

- Claro que sí pero… Está bien, vámonos,

Tomo mi mochila y salgo con él de la tienda.

- ¿A dónde van? – Pregunta Edward delante de nosotros.

- Lo siento Edward pero tengo que cumplir mis sueños. – Digo un poco triste.

- Esta bien pero recuerda que yo te estaré esperando.Final del formulario


	7. Chapter 7

"La felicidad no es eterna"

Es increíble lo que ha pasado, Emmett y yo fuimos a París, fue hermoso, la Torre Eiffel, el río Sena, paseos en bicicleta, sin duda el lugar más hermoso y romántico del mundo. Después viajamos a los Ángeles para ver un concierto de Paul McCartney, esto ha sido como un sueño, espero que nunca termine.

- Bella despierta, ya es hora – El susurro de Emmett me despierta.

- ¿Hora de qué?

- ¿Recuerdas tu lista?

- Claro

- Número cinco viajar a París, eso ya está hecho, número nueve conocer a Paul McCartney eso también está hecho. Ahora vamos por el número dos.

- Pero el número dos es imposible

- Nada es imposible si tienes las agallas de atreverte.

- ¿Pero cómo?

- Nuestro vuelo a New York sale en tres horas, confió en que cantes bien porque no tendrás mucho tiempo para practicar.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Ya entenderás, ahora solo ponte guapa aunque creo que más hermosa ya no puedes estar.

- Bueno.

- Espera, te tengo un regalo, bueno en realidad no es directamente mío. – Dice mientras saca una caja de su maleta.

- ¿Qué es?

- Ábrela.

Abro la caja y mi corazón salta al ver dentro un hermoso vestido azul con una nota.

_"Lo hice para que te de mucha suerte, lo mereces".__Con amor, Jess_

- Es hermoso.

- Si muy hermoso, ahora arréglate que nos tenemos que ir.

- Okay.

Tomo mis cosas y me arreglo, muy intrigada, uno de mis más grandes sueños "Estudiar arte dramático en una escuela de New York" pero, ¿cómo hacerlo realidad?

* * *

Tomamos nuestro vuelo a New York, no puedo dormir durante el viaje, no sé que me espera al bajar del avión, Emmett siempre calla muy bien sus planes.

- Al fin llegamos. – Digo nerviosa.

- Tranquila todo estará bien.

Bajamos del avión y tomamos nuestras maletas. Cada minuto que pasa me ponía más y más nerviosa. Mis nervios se destrozaron cuando Emmett dice las palabras que cambiaron todo.

- ¡Taxi! ¿Disculpe nos puede llevar a la Academia Americana de Arte Dramático?

- Claro, suban. – Subimos al Taxi y Emmett me sonríe como si supiera que adoro esa escuela.

- ¿Academia Americana de Arte Dramático? ¿En serio, Emmett? ¿Me conseguiste una audición para la Academia Americana de Arte Dramático?

- Tranquila, si lo hice, de hecho a quien tienes que agradecerle es a Jess, ella me dijo de la escuela y me dio todos tus datos para poder meter la solicitud.

- No lo puedo creer, es genial, los adoro tanto.

- Ya, tranquila, guarda tu voz para la audición.

- ¿Por qué?

- Es una escuela de arte dramático, si quieres llegar a Brodway debes cantar bien, es uno de los requisitos.

- Lo sé, es que estoy algo nerviosa.

- Lo harás bien.

- Muy bien, llegamos. – Dice el taxista.

Al bajar del coche casi salgo corriendo al ver una enorme fila para entrar a las audiciones, nos formamos y esperamos, al llegar mi turno Emmett me da un beso en la frente y me desea suerte. Paso la primera prueba, la de actuación, ahora solo tengo que pasar la más difícil, la de canto.

- Hola mi nombre es Isabella Swan y voy a cantar Addicted To Love de Robert Palmer.

Consigo deshacerme de los nervios y canto, dando mi máximo esfuerzo. Al terminar las personas encargadas de las pruebas ni siquiera se inmutan.

- Gracias, nosotros te llamaremos.

¿Nosotros te llamaremos? ¿Eso es malo o bueno? No entiendo porque hice esto, si me quedo mis padres no lo aceptaran y si no me quedo ya no podre soñar más.

- ¿Cómo te fue?

- No lo sé Emmett, dijeron que me llamaran.

- De hecho envían cartas, como sea, sé que te aceptaran.

- No lo sé, no estoy tan segura.

- Te aceptaran, yo lo sé. Bueno, es hora de otro deseo.

- ¿Otro?

- Si, vamos a escalar.

* * *

Viajamos a California. Preparamos nuestras cosas y vamos a El Capitán, Parque Nacional Yosemite, un excelente lugar para escalar.

- Vamos a cruzar la cara granítica.

- Eso es muy peligroso, Emmett.

- No lo es, es una simple montaña de ¿qué? ¿900 metros?

- Esta bien pero hay que tener mucho cuidado.

- Claro para eso está el equipo, para que no pase nada.

Escalamos 750 metros, la cima se ve cerca, Emmett va debajo de mí, escalar es grandioso, la adrenalina que sientes te llena de vida; de repente escucho un ruido, miro hacia un lado y vio que la cuerda de Emmett se está rasgando gracias a una piedra afilada.

- ¡Emmett tu cuerda!

- ¿Qué?

- ¡Tu cuerda! ¡EMMEEEEEEEEEETT!


	8. Chapter 8

"El final no es un adiós"

Sus ojos se posaron en mí, me miraban como si tuviera la culpa de todo y tal vez era cierto; camine por el pasillo sin poder mirar a los ojos a la familia de Emmett ni a mis padres que también están aquí, mis ojos llenos de lágrimas logran encontrar refugio en los hermosos ojos de Edward, él está aquí para apoyarme.

- ¿Cómo está? - Me pregunta.

- Los doctores no han dicho nada.

- ¿Y tú como estas?

- Mal, si no hubiera aceptado ir con él ahora todo estaría bien.

- No es tu culpa, no sabías que esto pasarían.

- Gracias por estar aquí.

- Nunca te voy a dejar sola... mira ya viene el doctor.

- ¿Quiénes son los padres de Emmett McCarty? – Pregunta el doctor con expresión seria.

- Nosotros. – Contestan los padres de Emmett.

- Vengan conmigo.

El doctor los aleja de nosotros y habla con ellos unos minutos; se acercan a mí pero ya no tiene esa mirada de preocupación ahora es una de tristeza.

- Bella, Emmett quiere verte.

- Claro, gracias.

El doctor me guía hasta la habitación, al entrar mi corazón se hace añicos; el Emmett alegre y fuerte que conocí ya no está más, ahora está pálido, débil y apenas puede abrir los ojos. No puedo evitar que mis lágrimas corran una tras otra por mi mejilla mientras me acerco a él.

- Hola hermosa. – Dice con voz ronca.

- Hola.

- No llores, me haces sentir mal.

- ¿Cómo no voy a llorar? Estas aquí por mi culpa.

- No fue tu culpa, fue la mía, no debí haberte pedido escalar esa parte de la montaña.

- Te pondrás bien ¿verdad?

- No Bella, ya no tengo fuerzas para seguir luchando.

- ¡Pues consíguelas! ¡No me puedes dejar sola!

- No estás sola, tienes a Jess, a tu hermano y a Edward.

- Pero yo te necesito a ti.

- Siempre me tendrás en el corazón.

- No es suficiente.

- Bella tienes que aceptarlo.

- No lo puedo aceptar.

- Bella tienes que prometerme algo.

- Lo que sea pero quédate conmigo.

- Tienes que hacer todo lo de tu lista, hacer tus sueños realidad.

- Te lo prometo pero tú estará ahí y lo verás.

- Si lo veré pero no desde la tierra.

- ¡No Emmett! ¡No te puedes ir! ¡No quiero ni puedo decirte adiós!

- Este no es un adiós, es un hasta luego.

- Pero…

- ¡Oh! Edward que bueno que estas aquí necesito hablar contigo.

- Hola Emmett . – Contesta Edward desde la puerta de la habitación.

- Bella ¿nos puedes dejar solos?

- Pero Emmett…

- Por favor.

Le doy un beso en la frente y salgo de la habitación. Espero unos minutos en los que mis padres no me dirigen la palabra; Edward sale de la habitación mientras la familia de Emmett entra.

- ¿Qué te dijo?

- Nada que importe en este momento.

- Él no se puede morir.

- Bella eso no está en tus manos, tal vez en el cielo necesitan un maravilloso ángel.

- Sin él no podré seguir.

- Vas a poder seguir por él.

- Él me daba la fortaleza para hacer cosas que nunca pensé hacer.

- No Bella, él solo te ayudó a encontrar la fortaleza que tenías escondida.

- Él es increíble.

- Sí que lo es.

La familia de Emmett sale llorando de la habitación, sus padres se acercan a los míos y mientras hablan la pequeña Angela se acerca a mí.

- Bella, gracias por haberle dado a mi hermano las mejores semanas de su vida; él ya se fue a un lugar mejor.


	9. Chapter 9

**N/T: En el capítulo anterior hubo un error, me confundí con el capítulo de otra de mis historias, pero ya todo está arreglado así que ya pueden leer el que sí es. También gracias a las personas que me avisaron del error. **

* * *

"Déjalo ir"

La muerte es lo único que nos separa. Le prometí luchar por mis sueños pero no sé si pueda hacerlo. No valoré lo suficiente a Emmett mientras estaba conmigo, ahora tengo un enorme vacío en mi corazón.

Edward me ha apoyado estos días, no se ha separado de mí; mis padres casi no me hablan pero sé que pronto tendremos que hablar sobre mi futuro.

Jessica, la única aliada que tenía en esta casa, ya no está, Emmett le ayudó a entrar a una escuela de moda en Chicago, quisiera haber podido despedirme de ella.

- Isabella, es hora de hablar. – Dice mi madre mientras entra a mi habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa mamá?

- Tu boda es en dos semanas.

- ¿Mi boda? Pensé que los Cullen ya no querían saber nada de mí.

- Edward no les contó nada, todo lo mantuvimos en secreto, los planes de tu boda están intactos.

- Pero…

- Nada Bella. – Dice interrumpiéndome. – Te vas a casar con Edward y no hay más de que hablar.

- Este bien.

- Mañana es tu prueba de vestido. – Dice dejándome sola en mi habitación.

Sigo sin estar de acuerdo con la boda, a pesar de los cambios en el carácter de Edward los recuerdos de su frivolidad están en mi mente, solo que ahora no tengo una razón para luchar.

* * *

En tres noches no había dormido pero esta cuarta noche mi insomnio desapareció.

Un hermoso sueño se convierte en una pesadilla. Emmett está ahí con un traje negro, frente al altar, yo llevo un vestido largo y blanco, camino hasta el altar pero al darme cuenta estoy frente al ataúd de Emmett justo como la noche de su velorio, trato de escapar del sueño pero solo logro encontrarme con el cuerpo de Edward agonizando en la colina donde me dijo que le gustaba, él dice unas palabras para después morir.

"_Hasta que la muerte nos separe."_

Despierto asustada, tomo mi teléfono y sin pensarlo marco su número.

- Edward, ¿estás bien?

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – Pregunta somnoliento.

- Perdón no te quise despertar es solo que…

- ¿Está todo bien?

- No, todo está mal. – Digo mientras mis lágrimas caen sin control.

- Tranquila, ahora mismo salgo para tu casa. – Dice antes de colgarme.

Después de media hora, en la que no dejo de llorar, mi celular suena, es un mensaje de Edward que dice que salga al jardín; bajo silenciosamente hasta el jardín, él está ahí, un impulso hace que corra a abrazarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Prométeme que nunca me dejaras sola.

- Pensé que yo no era muy de tu agrado.

- Solo prométemelo.

- Te lo prometo, nunca te dejare sola.

- Gracias.

Después de esa noche todo cambia.

* * *

Edward pasa conmigo todos los días, a todas horas, salimos y nos divertimos, en estos días logró devolverme un poco de felicidad de la que se llevó Emmett con su muerte. De pronto la idea de la boda no me es tan indiferente.

- Hola Bella.

- Hola Ed.

- ¿Lista para mañana?

- ¿Mañana?

- Mañana nos casamos, ¿no lo recuerdas?

- Claro que sí, pero todavía es algo extraño el tema de la boda.

- Para mí también, casarse a los 18 es una tontería.

- Pensé que estabas de acuerdo.

- No, cuando mis padres me dijeron me enoje por una semana hasta que me dijeron que me casarían contigo.

- Entonces… ¿Te enojaste más?

- No, enterarme de eso fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida, me gustas desde que éramos niños pero con el tiempo te volviste muy extraña.

- Y tú muy prepotente.

- Sí, los dos cambiamos y nos alejamos.

- Pero ahora todo está ¿bien?

- Si, todo está bien.

Acaricia mi rostro y después lentamente junta sus labios con los míos, sus labios no son tibios como los de Emmett, sus labios son fríos, me provocaron escalofríos y una sensación extraña pero placentera; separamos nuestros labios y después de brindarme una sonrisa se levanta de su silla.

- Te veo en el altar.


End file.
